Why would she ever like me
by The-Red-Lip
Summary: Dick writes a poem about all of his feelings for Artemis. New feelings emerge when Artemis reads it. Traught, nightart, robart, flashspell


**Why would she ever like me-**

 **Summery:**

 **Dick writes a poem about all of his feelings for Artemis. New feelings emerge when Artemis reads it. Traught, nightart, robart, flashspell**

 **rating:Teen**

 **pairings: Traught, flashspell, aquarocket, supermartian**

 **...**

Artemis P.O.V

I roundhouse kick my assailant on his (incredibly fit) chest. And with that Robin falls to the floor.

"Ok. What's the matter" I ask seriously worried. We had been sparring for the past hour and I had bet him every time. What's the problem? You might ask. I NEVER beat him. I would like to lpthink that I'm 'just that good' but even kid flash isn't that cocky

"It's Nothing" he mutters Getting up and making his way towards the bench that has his drink bottle and towel. He wipes the exes sweat with the fabric

Dick's P.O.V

I love her so much. It had gotten to the point were it physically hurt to be around her.

I move my way to the room at the mountain. After changing into civvies, I make my way to my bed. I wasn't going to sleep. I lift my pillow and grab the old leather notebook.

I make my way towards my desk and take a seat. I grab my favourite dark grey pen, that belonged to my father.

I open the journal that my mother had given to me. She gave it to me THAT night. I turned the paper to a new page and begin to write in the book of whoa.

I poured out all of my being and soul. And I wrote;

WHY WOULD SHE EVER LIKE ME.

Your favourite colour was green.

Like wally's eyes that were clean

Mine where never seen

In fear that you would scream

My mother used to say that they looked too innocent

But now all they are, are shells of my past predicament

They are blue and large

And I want to show you

But you don't like blue

It's a sad and lonely colour

You've said so before, whilst reading a book

But unknown to you I was sending a heartbroken look

I told you that bats called, and quickened my step

To make my way home to hide the tears that would be shed

As a baby I was always cheerful

But then they fell and I was fearful

I got bats and he fixed my heart

But then you stole it, with that adorable snart

Years ago when you were happy, for naught,

I told you to go and get Traught

You looked at me with steel grey eyes

And what i saw was a big surprise

then I got captured in a tube of water

But I was still smiling, from the encounter

because I knew that you would save us

And when you did, in my heart you where famous

You didn't move away or out the door

When I was lying motionless on the floor

I realise that what I said

For you to get Traught and feel the aster

Was directed at me, who was in a Dis aster

Heavy on the Dis, I was all alone

In my new Father's large home

I thought about you. And our unique relationship

And I thought about the unique sensation

Of you in my arms all warm and cozy

And seriously hoped that love was as easy as a math equation

Then with that thought, I suddenly froze

Though not from a gun. This time I chose

I realised right then, that I was fucked

Because you like wally, and he likes you

But you and wally think, that I like Zattana too

Even though In my heart, you and I are together

I know that you and wally would last forever

And with this final statement I finally say

I hope that your favourite colour will be blue someday

With that done and written. I begin to tear up, and suddenly I release a heartbreaking sob. I cry for a minute. Thankful that the rooms in the mountain are soundproof.

Then I put down the pen and close my eyes. Not wanting to shed another tear in this place. I close my notebook And Place it back under my pillow.

I grab my glasses. The only thing that is keeping Artemis from shrivelling in disgust and leaving me. "She likes green" I state to nobody, as I put them on.

My eyes begin to well up again and I can't help but think that I look pathetic and I make my way home in silence

Wally's P.O.V

Zee and I were having a heated make out session. When we heard sobbing.

We slowly unravel ourselves from the couch in her room and begin to fix up our ragged appearances.

We hadn't told anybody about our relationship, but we didn't need to. Connor and M'gann were finding a place to make out when they discovered us. It involved Connor saying 'I knew it' and M'gann squealing so high that my ears popped.

Kaldur just walked up to us one day when we were watching TV and said "I would appreciate that if you were doing the 'making of the out' you would close the door. Otherwise the rooms aren't soundproof" we blushed so hard that it made my hair seem black.

Raquel caught me hugging Zee one day and said "Megan told me you two were dating. But she did NOT state that you act like an old married couple!" She ended with a sassy finger click.

The only problem was that neither Artemis, nor Robin knew.

We are fucked...

 **...**

 **So... As it turns out, I have a whole bunch of stories that I've never posted!**

 **Should I make this into a two-shot? write a sequel?**

 **Add a review, they make my day**


End file.
